


Holding On

by yespolkadot_kitty



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, s03e09: One Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:57:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yespolkadot_kitty/pseuds/yespolkadot_kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our hero tries to get through lonely days without Abbie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding On

**Author's Note:**

> Minimal spoilers for episode 9 of season 3.

In the short times when he isn’t searching for Abbie, or any damned thing that could give him the tiniest lead, even a sniff of her whereabouts, Ichabod decides to try and avoid burnout.

How?

By learning to cook.

Mealtimes are lonely now. No longer something to laugh about (the Bedfordshire Clanger had her in stitches for days, he’ll never live that down), or a quiet moment shared, but just an occasion to refuel and get ready to hunt down artifacts again.

How he misses takeout in the Archives. Cooking together in their shared house. Or Abbie, laughing, explaining “drive-throughs” to him on their way to solve the latest mystery.

But, lonely or not, he doesn’t want Abbie to come home to a man who tries (without much success) to pan-fry frozen food. Jenny has offered to teach him to use the “microwave,” but Ichabod would rather do things the old fashioned way.

Some old things should be preserved.

He digs through the house and finds a stash of cookbooks, the edges of some pages dog-eared with Abbie’s handwriting, both on post-its and on the book’s pages themselves. 

He starts with these, finding solace in her notes, surprising himself by laughing at her amendments to quantities. There are even some “hell no”s and “wtf”s written in the margins of some pages.

And so, over a few weeks, Ichabod learns to cook Abbie’s favourite recipes. He even invites Jenny and Joe to share some, when the loneliness bites harder, deeper. When the wolf of her absence can’t be kept from the door.

And through her books, her scribbled notes, splashes of dried sauces she’s cooked with, he feels closer to her, wherever she is.

And those moments keep his heart beating.


End file.
